The Sengoku Ponies Pt 2
by The Imperator 2 you
Summary: With the possible threat of War coming to Equestria's soil from the newly arrived nation of Sengoku Japan, Celestia has taken it upon herself to try and prevent it from happening. With a convoy of forty two ponies,and no help requested from her friend The Doctor, can an Alicorn who has never known war, speak to a culture that has spent the last few decades fighting a civil war?


=Previously on Doctor Whooves: The Sengoku Ponies Pt 1=

_*Two Samurai, One Onna-bugeisha, and four Ninja appeared in various locations across Equestria, and for three weeks wandered around Celestia's Kingdom trying to find their intended targets, all of whom in the form of ponies.*_

_*Aketoki Nimaji, searching for his beloved Hanayo Kusaji, found his way to the capital city of Canterlot, where soon after he made a mistake in identity and started a fight, severely injuring and wounding nearly thirty of Celestia's palace guards, as well as Luna's two personal guards Hawk and Owl. He was captured and placed into a cell to await The Doctor's arrival, at the request of Celestia and Luna themselves.*_

_*Meanwhile, Hanayo Kusaji, made her way to Ponyville, where she attempted to find Aketoki by means of music, but after failing to do so, she journeyed to Apple Jack's family farm, and in the dead of night, was attacked by two Ninja serving Hogeki. Thanks to the timely intervention of Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Sparkler Hooves, Hanayo managed to overcome and force her attackers to retreat, but not before they dealt her a crippling wound, costing her an entire day's traveling time.*_

_*At the same time as these events took place, Hogeki had tracked Aketoki to the city of Canterlot, and was attempting to capture and/or kill Aketoki for trying to take his betrothed Hanayo from him. His ninja reported that Aketoki was taken prisoner, and later heard that Hanayo had been located and injured. It was then that Hogeki decide to confront Celestia and Luna themselves.*_

_*After Aketoki was captured, and briefly questioned with The Doctor's aid, Celestia declared that until the whole story was learned, no punishment would befall Aketoki. However before they could learn more, the next morning she was met with the appearance of Hogeki Ninman, supposedly an upholder of the law. Hogeki claimed that Aketoki was a criminal, attempting to steal a bride from her husband. Aketoki admitted this was true, but only because the same bride, Hanayo Kusaji, did not want to marry her betrothed, and begged him to save her, for he was the one she wanted to marry.*_

_*Despite many arguments, Aketoki remained in Celestia's custody, and thus remained out of reach to Hogeki. However, unwilling to let Celestia's plan go unhindered, Hogeki ordered his ninja to assassinate the Sun Princess's sister, Luna, using Aketoki's own blade to place blame on him. At the same time they would spring Aketoki from his prison, making it look like he was behind the scheme.*_

_*The plan unfolded, and though the ninja sprung Aketoki out as planned, they did not anticipate on Luna's guards and her magical powers to hold them off. Their plan thwarted, one of the ninja was left behind, unable to escape in time. Surrounded on all sides with no escape, he took his own life, to ensure that no information was learned from his interrogation, leaving only Aketoki's blade behind. At the same time Hogeki's second phase of the plan was in full motion, but just before the three remaining ninja could strike the final blow, Hanayo appeared, having recovered thanks to the care and aid of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Sparkler.*_

_*On even numbers, and without any more advantages to aid them, the ninja stood no chance against the combined skills of Samurai and Onna-bugeisha, and fell to both Hanayo and Aketoki. The two shared a tender moment, before Celestia's royal guard finally caught up to him, and placed him under arrest. Though Hanayo was willing to fight and die to defend his freedom, Aketoki chose to surrender without a fight, and face whatever fate the Princess's had for him. Hanayo followed the group as far as they allowed her, before she was locked out of the palace gates.*_

_*The next day Hanayo and Hogeki confronted Celestia and Luna to tell the rest of their story, and despite Hogeki's pleas and arguments, he could not dissuade Luna or Celestia from siding with Hanayo. Aketoki was allowed to remain alive and protected under Celestia's rule, but only because she lacked a law to punish him for the crimes he committed. To settle the issue of Hanayo's marriage rights, they followed their traditions, with a duel between Hogeki and Aketoki. The winner would claim Hanayo as theirs, and the loser would never see the sun set.*_

_*Later that day, in sheer defiance of family traditions and marital ties, as well as to ensure that should the duel end poorly for Aketoki, he and Hanayo joined together in marriage so that no matter what, they would be together. Hanayo chose to defy her father's decision and instead, became the wife to the last remaining heir, member, and leader of the Nimaji Clan.*_

_*The next morning, the two samurai, Hogeki and Aketoki, prepared to do battle for the honor of their clans and love, but just before the duel's commencement, a brilliant flash of light brought forth all those that had come to know the three Sengoku Ponies over the last few days. Bringing all those who would spectate, was yet another Sengoku Pony, who went by the tittle of Shogun of Japan, his name was Tenshi Sabanto, an Alicorn who declared he was a Master Swordsman of Perfect Balance.*_

_*Using his powers he brought them all to another dimension to observe the duel, where though the fight was fierce and difficult, Aketoki triumphed. Unable to return home for the crimes he committed, as well as the lies he told, Hogeki asked Aketoki to help him save his honor, by helping him commit Seppuku. Upon his death, the Shogun used his powers once more to give him a final resting place, and then told the tale of how Aketoki survived the night of his clan's massacre. Once all was done, he returned all from where they had been taken from, as if nothing had happened.*_

_*Later that same night, Tenshi returned to Canterlot Palace to allow himself to be interrogated by The Professor, a Time Lord living and working in the Crystal Empire under Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. Once she had learned all she could, Tenshi left, and wasn't seen since then. However with his departure, a new problem arose for Celestia and Luna to contend with. Far out to the West of Equestria, beyond the furthest outposts of her kingdom, the entire country of Japan and its surrounding ocean had been transported to Gaia's surface, along with its eighteen million inhabitants, all of whom from the Sengoku Jidai period.*_

_*Faced with the prospect of having to confront a culture that was a complete polar opposite of her kingdom's, with a population of skilled warriors immune to their magic's effects, Celestia orders her guards to begin making preparations for a convoy to head out into this unknown territory, so that she may confront and speak to these Sengoku Ponies before they become inspired to attack her peaceful kingdom. _

_*She planned to carry out this mission, without the help of her closest, most gifted, trusted, and strongest ally, The Doctor!*_

Chapter 1 – Toy Troubles

(Canterlot Castle)

=Celestia's PoV=

"How far along are the transports and wagons for the convoy coming along?" Celestia asked one of her captains as she inspected the convoy's means of transporting and holding their supplies outside of the palace, still undergoing the final stages of construction.

"We have your personal carriage finished up your majesty, and the remaining ten supply carts are just finishing up." Captain Cedric, one of the newly promoted members of her Pegasus Guard said as he led her and several other guards on a brief tour of the grounds.

Celestia looked at the closest of the supply carts and examined the work that her subjects had done to prepare this convoy. Two weeks ago she had instructed her guards to begin these preparations, informing them to not worry about expenditures, for the bill was coming out of the Royal Treasury. Now she was admiring the results.

The cart was about four feet tall with a seven foot wide base, made of the finest wood Bits could purchase. According to her specifications, each of the carts, with exception to her carriage, were capable of supporting almost one hundred pounds worth of supplies, materials, and anything else she could imagine, and had a cloth roof overhead to protect the contents of each cart from the elements. Of the ten carts, four of them were designed to keep fruits, vegetables, water, and other foods preserved for a long voyage of an unknown time period. Another two were equipped to take on even heavier loads in the form of camping equipment, spare supplies for the convoy, medical supplies, and other such items. Three of the remaining four were multi-purpose, capable of transporting injured ponies as well as other supplies. The last cart was slightly smaller, and not as heavily built as the others because its purpose was only to carry miscellaneous items for the comfort of those guards and other ponies traveling in the convoy as well as Celestia herself.

"Very good job Captain Cedric, now how does the list for those accompanying the convoy look so far?" She asked.

"It's finished your majesty; this is the finalized list of those who will be traveling in the convoy!" He said, taking out a clipboard and handing it to her.

Celestia examined the list of names that will be going with her on this journey. Of her Royal Guard, thirty three would be accompanying her, eleven each from her elite Pegasus, Unicorn, and Earth guards, and all of whom were undergoing special training to protect her on this journey under their new instructor, one Aketoki Nimaji. The remaining names included her personal chef along with two of his assistants, two Cartographers named Azimuth and his wife Meridian, two medical ponies named Doctor Cobbler and his wife Nurse Kindle, and a Carpenter pony named Cutter. In total forty two ponies, including Celestia herself were going on this journey.

"Very good with your selections, now tell me how are the supplies coming along for the convoy?" She asked, handing the clipboard back to him.

"We have procured a full six months' worth of food along the route you have requested; as we reach each main city all the way to the outpost we will continue to stock up on food and other supplies until we reach Equstria's western most border." He said. "Once we pass the last outpost, we will not be able to resupply our stock of food and water without a second convoy, or without turning around and returning to Equestrian territory."

Celestia nodded in understanding, but she hoped that if she had a full six months in foreign territory she could perhaps avert a war before it could happen. She couldn't afford to threaten her subjects with a culture that had a warrior society at its center.

"Well let's just hope for the best, how soon will the convoy be ready to move out?" Celestia asked as she and those guards accompanying her left the convoy under construction.

"We should be done by tomorrow morning your majesty."

"Very good." Celestia said as they passed by a statue of herself on the way to the front entrance.

That's when she paused in her walking to stare at the statue. "Captain, did we ever have a statue here?" She asked as she eyed it.

"Uh… no your majesty, not to my knowledge." He said.

"Uh huh." Celestia said as she nodded in understanding. "Alright enough games come on out of there!"

The statue giggled in delight, though remained stationary. **(Say the magic word!)** A mechanical voice in the likeness of her sister said.

"Please?"Celestia said in annoyance.

**(Okay!)** The statue said as it wavered and vanished, being replaced by a small Alicorn toy in the likeness of her sister Luna. **(You found me!)**

"Yes I found you, now what are you doing out here?" She asked in utter disbelief. "I left you in the bedroom fifteen minutes ago, how did you get down here so fast?"

**(Hehehehe, my secret, my secret!)** The toy said happily, jumping around with enthusiasm. **(Play with me, play with me!)**

"No not now, I'm busy!" She said calmly. "Please just go back upstairs and wait okay?"

**(Awww but that's boring!)** The toy complained as tried to give her the 'Filly Eyes', but failing horribly. **(All the others do is stand still and stare, I want to play!)**

Celestia sighed to herself as she shook her head in disbelief. "Doctor what kind of toy did you give me?" She moaned to herself, remembering how she had just gotten the toy two days ago.

*Flashback*

"Princess Celestia, your package has arrived." One of her maids said as she was signing the check to pay for the supplies the convoy would need.

"Thank you very much." Celestia said; glad to see the package had The Doctor's cutie mark symbol on the side. "It must be the newest toy I ordered from him. Tell me did a package arrive for my sister as well?"

"Yes your majesty, it arrived earlier than this one, but Princess Luna already received it."

"Very well, guess I can open this one up here." She said as she took the package and went to hers and her sister's bedroom.

A few minutes later and she was carefully opening the package, expecting a WalkNTalk Luna Toy to be sitting in the box. What she found, was an empty package. "What the…" Celestia said as she saw nothing inside the box, not even package stuffing. "Is this some kind of joke?"

**(Hehehehe.)** A mechanical voice said.

"Huh?"

Celestia looked around the room for the source of the sound, but the only things in the room were hers and her sister's toy collections, staring silently at her from where they had left them.

"Hello?" She asked.

**(Hehehehehe!)** The voice said again.

"Whose there?" Celestia asked.

**(Peekaboo!)**

She turned to look at the box again and saw a toy Luna jump out at her. "What the!" She said in shock, which caused her to drop the box and its contents of package stuffing and the toy to the floor.

However the toy was equipped with the most advanced tools and mechanics that any of The Doctor's toys had to date. It easily turned on its four hoof mounted rocket propulsion units to levitate in the air while extending its wings to glide safely to the floor. Where once it landed on the floor, promptly started to jump around in joy. **(Yay that was fun, let's do it again!)** It said gleefully.

"What the, what are you doing?" Celestia said as she watched the toy start bouncing up and down.

**(Playing chase the toy, CATCH ME!)** It said before running under the bed to appear on the other side.

"Come back here!" Celestia said, using her magic to pick the toy up and bring it toward her.

**(No fair!)** The toy said as it watched her pulling it closer. **(It's no fun if you do that, maximum thrust power… activate!)**

The toy turned its legs toward Celestia and reactivated its propulsion units, pulling away as it resisted her magic. She had no choice but to increase her magic's effect on the toy, pulling it closer to her.

All the time she pulled at the toy, watching it slowly approach her it just kept on giggling in mirth. **(Weeeeeeeeee!)** It said gleefully.

The toys that were sitting silently where she and her sister had left them eyed the struggle going on, moving their heads back and forth, following the Luna toy's progress as it tried to get away from Celestia.

Finally she grabbed the toy and it stopped struggling to get away from her, although it sounded really happy about being caught. **(Yay, again again!) **It said.

"Listen, what kind of toy are you?" She asked it, amazed at how much of her magic it took to get the toy under control.

The thing was no taller than a flower, weighed no more than a book, yet it took so much of her magic's strength just to get it under control.

**(You're so silly Mistress; I'm your WalkNTalk Luna Toy that you ordered from my maker two weeks ago!)** It said in a matter of fact voice. **(You ordered me two weeks ago via express mail and here I am, ready to play and play, every single day!)**

"I didn't order… this!" She said, more to herself than to the toy as it laughed happily. "Why are you so… hyper and… giggly and… everything?"

**(You ordered my personality silly!)** It replied. **(The Fifty Questionnaire that you filled out was what gave me my personality, based on what you wanted in me! Question seven, you preferred a giggly personality to make you smile, question forty seven said you prefer surprises, and question nine said you preferred if somepony would make you laugh after a long day! All of those questions gave me my personality, just the way you wanted!)**

"You mean… that questionnaire was about your personality?" She asked herself, to which the toy nodded happily. "Oh good grief… Doctor what have you done? I didn't ask for this!"

**(You… didn't want my personality?)** It asked sadly. **(Does my… personality… displease you?)**

She looked at the toy and saw it stare at the floor in sadness. "No I'm not displeased… I only meant that…"

**(If… you want… you can return me… and fill out a different… questionnaire for… a more quiet… personality Luna Toy.)** It said sadly. **(I'm sure… my maker… will be more than happy… to make a Luna Toy more to your… preference.)**

"No, no that's not what I meant…"She tried to say but again the toy replied sadly.

**(It's okay… I'm not sad… if I make you unhappy… than you can return me… I just want… to make you smile… if I make you sad… than I'm a bad toy… and only good toys should… be given to ponies… to make them happy!)**

Celestia sighed as she watched the toy beat itself up because she didn't like how it had acted for the first few minutes it had been in her possession. All it tried to do was obey the programming of it personality that she, Celestia, had picked out for it, and what did Celestia do, make it feel sad. "I'm not going to return you okay?" She said. "I picked your personality, so it means I like you just as you are."

**(You really like me?)** It said happily, its sadness vanishing instantly.

"Yes… and I did kind of like the little fun we just had, but please promise to not do that all the time okay?" She said as she put the toy on the ground. "I'm very busy most of the day, and recently I've got a lot to do so I don't have time to be playing. If you promise not to go… soaring around trying to make me chase you or anything else like that, than I promise I won't return you or anything and I'll play with you occasionally, okay?"

**(Okay!)** It said happily before looking over at the other toys. **(Ooooooh, other toys, can we play, can we play, huh huh, can we, can we, can we, pleeeeeeeease?)**

"Oh good grief…" Celestia said as she watched the toy jump over to her collection and try to get them to play with it.

*Flashback End*

Celestia looked down at the toy as it hopped around her, apparently completely ignorant of the guards around her staring at it. "Luna Toy, please can you go upstairs?" She asked it, finally stopping it with her magic. "I'm extremely busy at the moment, I have to make final preparations for a convoy and I have very little time to do it. Not to mention I need to have a quick word with The Professor about those translator devices she promised she'd make for us."

"**Oh alriiiight." ** The toy said disappointedly, before it activated its propulsion units and took off into the air, turning and flying up to the royal bedroom high upstairs.

Celestia watched the toy and shook her head in amazement, wondering how the toy would react when it found out she was going to be gone for an extended period of time. "No doubt that toy will be very unhappy for a while." She said to herself as she and her guards continued into the palace.

Inside the palace she went toward the throne room where, against her wishes, The Professor had kept her Tardis while she worked on her translator devices for the Convoy to use. Two weeks ago she said she'd have them ready by today, but so far she hasn't heard a word from the Time Lord. She also refused to let anypony inside of her Tardis, so Celestia had no choice but to hold any official meetings outside in the garden, or in the main hall, just to conceal the vessel from her subject's eyes.

The Tardis belonging to The Professor, resembling a yellow school bus from Earth according to The Doctor, was twice the size and four times the length of The Doctor's blue box Tardis. However this was merely a disguise, it was in fact much bigger on the inside than it was on the outside, how this was possible Celestia knew not. All she knew was that she would give half of her magic just to learn the technology's secret. The uses she could put it to were unimaginable, and infinite!

"Well let's see if she's willing to talk to us today." She whispered to herself, walking up to the door and preparing to knock on it.

However at that exact moment, the door flung open, and out came a pillar of smoke, followed by a coughing and wheezing light chestnut colored mare, with a ginger colored mane and a clock Cutie Mark. "Woooo, now that's one way to spoil dinner!" She said to herself as she stepped out carrying a saddlebag, before closing her Tardis door. "Note to self, never try to heat up a salad with a spibbly quadropowered microwave oven to save time, turns the salad into a smoking heap of ash!"

"Professor?" Celestia said as she covered her nose to protect against the burning smell. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm quite alright; in any case I've finished what you wanted two week ago!" She said cheerfully, opening her saddlebag and pulling out one of its contents. "Here you go; this is my intergalactic vocal language translator, modified for Quadruped use."

The translator, a small device no larger than a Bit, and looked quite ordinary for being what she said it was. "It's quite… plain; I was expecting it to be more… complicated." She commented as she eyed it with interest.

"Well excuse me for making it as simple as I could for your slow progressing species." The Time Lord said in amusement. "Next time I'll make it so complicated you won't even be able to make heads or tails of it. Now take this and attach it to your ear, don't worry I've designed it so that it will stick to your ear and never fall off unless you physically pull it off."

Celestia nodded and used her magic to attach the device to her left ear. "Alright now what do I do?" She asked.

"First of all its voice activated, so all you have to do is say the words, 'Translator On' and it will automatically turn on." The Professor said.

She nodded and said in a clear voice, "Translator On."

When she did she heard a beeping sound, and then felt a strange tingling from her ear as it extended to the other ear for a brief moment before it stopped. "Is it working?" She asked.

"Only one way to find out." The Professor said, walking over to one of Celestia's guards to speak to him. "Celestia's guard, you are by all means an ignoramus, an idiot, a lowly pathetic creature, and are about as competent as a piece of trash. Also you smell badly and that's because your mother mated with a donkey to give birth to you, by **accident**."

Celestia eyes widened as she heard the insults just trail off of The Professor's tongue so easily. "Uh, what did you say Madame?" The guard asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh I was just testing the translator to make sure it works, and I just complimented you on being very handsome." The Professor said with a sly smile. "Tell me did you inherit those looks from your father or mother, because if it's from your father, I might just have found a reason to go back in time."

"Oh well… uh… thank you Madame but… really there's no need…" He said uncomfortably with a smile as well as a blush.

The Professor gave a grin to Celestia before speaking. "I'm guessing you heard something completely different?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes…" Celestia said.

"Good that means its working, you see these translators work by slightly adjusting your vocal chords and the words your ears hear to translate them into whatever language you hear and want to talk in." She explained. "These little devices are solar powered, so as long as a source of sunlight is available to them, they will never run out. Also thanks to some special modifications they have a battery life of eight hours if no source of light is available to them. Not bad for this old girl huh?"

"Impressive…" Celestia said, using her magic to remove the device and hand it back to The Professor. "How many have you completed?"

"About one hundred models are in this bag, I made extras in case you break any or for any reason they get destroyed or lost. Also in case you run across any Sengoku Ponies that you decide to bring back to Equestria, just so they can talk your language."

"Bring any Sengoku Ponies back?" Celestia asked.

"You never know what will happen!" The Professor said with a shrug, taking the bag and giving it to her. "Well there you go Princess, now I have to get back to my class, I left them in the middle of a lecture and I need to get back in two minutes and fifteen seconds or I'm going to be late for my next session!"

Celestia nodded and watched The Professor left back into her Tardis, and after a few seconds it phased in and out of existence, before vanishing.


End file.
